The Ways of Life
by TwinFan
Summary: What if Fred and George were separated at a young age? What if when they reunite they didn't get along and Fred would bully him with a group of friend? What if later on they find out they have a lot more in common then what they thought? Will Fred have the guts to friend George or will he still be the leader of a group of bullies who thinks George is a boring loser?


**The Ways of Life**

Green and red were flashing everywhere around the hospital. Big men in black robes were shooting spells trying to hit the people in the building.

"Arthur did you find them!" ,shouted Molly Weasley as she was holding their new baby boy, Ron.

"No, I looked everywhere. I'm sure someone already took them out of the building." ,said her husband Arthur who just came out of a room sweating.

"There only 2 years old Arthur!" ,shouted Molly.

"I know sweetie but we got to go. We can't afford to lose more children." ,said Arthur as he took Molly and the rest of their kids out of the building to safety like everyone else. He can't believe he lost Fred and George. He swore when the deatheaters attacked that they were right behind him. Although he isn't all surprised, the twins were always up to no good even before they learned to walk.

"Mummy where's Fred and George" ,asked Percy who looked confused.

"It's ok Perce, we'll find them." ,answered Molly who was still trying to take care of Ron who started to cry.

"Molly you take care of the children while I'll go and see if any of the doctors saw someone with them." ,said Arthur. He started to go around the woods where everyone went to safety.

"Hey had you seen red-head twins around here? There about 2 years old." ,asked Arthur. The doctor looked pretty busy on trying to think of what to do with the patients and was probably ignoring him.

"Well thanks for your help." ,said Arthur as he ran away to another doctor.

"Arthur did you find them?" ,asked Molly as she put the children to sleep in the beds. Molly decided that she should probably go home where she can't lose another.

"No, the doctors either just ignored me or was telling the truth." ,said Arthur. It was his entire fault, he should have watched over them better.

"Arthur what are we going to do? Poor Ron, he never really got to see them and now he never will." ,said Molly who started to cry. Life just wasn't fair.

"We'll get through it Molly. Some doors close for another to open." ,said Arthur trying to convince his wife that everything is going to be alright.

"Hey I guess you're right. It's just they were so young and I mean we don't even know if they are died, Maybe there out there somewhere. Man I wish there alright." ,said Molly who finally stopped crying as Arthur put him in a huge hug.

While Molly and Arthur were at home a little red-head boy was walking through the woods when a girl and boy were walking through the woods going for a walk. The girl had red hair and green eyes. She looked like about twenty two and the boy looked like about the same age. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Fed?" ,said the little boy as he tried to call for his brother's name. The child had red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jill check this out!" ,shouted the man to his fiancée, Jill.

"What…oh" ,said Jill as she saw the boy sitting up against the tree all scared.

"Where did he come from? Hey little boy where's your parents?" ,asked Jill but the boy didn't answer. He just stands there staring.

"He probably came from the hospital not far from here. We should probably take him back."

"Ok" ,answered Jill as she picked the boy up into her arms.

"FED!" ,cried the boy.

"Shush I'm not going to hurt you." ,said Jill trying to calm him down.

"Man he is hungry." ,said the man.

"He's trying to say Fred, Miles. Who's Fred?" ,Jill asked the little boy.

"…"

"He won't talk. Poor thing probably scared to death. Let's get him back."

They went to the hospital but found a pill of ash.

"What happened? Where is everybody?" ,asked Miles.

"I don't know. Maybe we should head back home, think about it there." ,said Jill and Miles nodded so they went to there apartment with the child and later on found out what happened at the hospital. They went to another hospital where they had the patients of the others there but they couldn't find the parents so they took him in. He was still very shy and keeps shouting Fed but later on started to talk more and found out that the child's name is George and Fred is his twin.

"Georie!" ,shouted another boy just like the one earlier. The little boy was running all around the place when he stopped at a big white mansion.

"GEORIE!" ,shouted the little boy over and over.

"Hey what's wrong?" ,asked a maid who was cleaning up the big picnic table by the pool.

"Lost" ,said the little boy.

"Come on" ,said the maid as she took the boy in.

"Mary can you…ah!" ,shouted the girl as she saw the boy.

"Girl" ,said the boy as he pointed to the girl in a white sun dress. She had brown hair and eyes.

"Yes she's a girl."

"Mary, explain." ,said the girl as she went up to the boy and pulled him up in his arms.

"I saw the poor boy on the edge of the woods. He said he's lost."

"Aw, what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well do you know how we can contact the parents?"

"No"

"Georie!" ,cried the boy

"Well there's nothing we can do but take him in or…hey who's your parents?"

"Wely!" ,answered the boy.

"Guess not. Well what's your name?"

"Fred"

"Well Fred welcome to your new home." ,said the girl showing him around as he grinned. Later on the girl's husband came home. The man had red hair like Fred's but with blue eyes

"Jasmine why are you holding a baby?" ,asked the man who seemed not too kindly to Fred.

"Jake, I know how you feel about children but there's no place for him to go." ,said Jasmine. Jake sighed and nodded. He really hated children but he got to be honest, the baby was pretty cute.


End file.
